


Nova Fabulis

by DaniKairyu



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Medieval AU, Mystical Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKairyu/pseuds/DaniKairyu
Summary: Dianakko Week 2018 - Medieval AuDedicated to the time of the medieval era, where wizards, witches and knights are worn in perfect harmony





	1. Search of shiny sword

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, that afternoon I published the first day, just when it is already the second day, land down to delay me with something else that had to do T_T.
> 
> But good I managed to publish the day 1 and today I write the day 2 without fail, I hope you like this mini story dedicated to Dianakko week!

It was a day anyone could say in the quiet days of Britain in medieval times where wizards, witches and knights coexisted quietly, taverns everywhere with all the animated people, but in a place far from the capital of Great Brittany, on a road there were two people a witch of great power and a knight, known as Diana Cavendish daughter of the great Bernadette Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari apprentice to be a great knight as his idol Shiny Chariot, both headed to a cave investigate the rumor of an artifact that has been lost for 10 years, while they were heading to the cave one of the two young women decides to speak.

Diana: -taking a little bridge of his nose while flying on his broom- Akko I want you to remember me because we are going to this cave, and because we are going to look for that artifact without knowing what artifact it is, and more if there are or not dangers present

Akko: - Being on his horse while humming happy - we go to this cave because according to the information that Amanda gave me this morning with Constanze is that in that cave is the Shiny Chariot weapon, the Shiny Sword, would not you think it's great to see the weapon of Shiny Chariot ?, apart if it is true could have his sword -with his eyes shining as he walks on his horse-

Diana: - sighing as she denies tightening the bridge of her nose when going on her broom- Akko, do not you think it could just be Amanda's joke ?, you know very well that she loves to tease you

Akko: -needing while looking at Diana determined- I do not think it's a joke of Amanda !, I totally believe Amanda apart Constanze helped confirm that information so you say what you say Diana, I believe them -inflames her cheeks to see the front-

Diana: - sighing resigned while looking a little at the sky - then I hope this search ends quickly, because I want to go back and continue with my studies and you Akko must continue with your gentleman training with instructor Úrsula, so do not waste time - increasing the rhythm of the broom when flying-

Akko: -slowing a snort- do not start to be Diana pooper, you can study when we get to the castle and I see my classes with the instructor Úrsula, so calm down - looking carefully towards the distance, move the reins of the horse with force generating that the horse run quickly and so move to Diana- come Diana! I see the cave, we are already close so we do not lose the valuable time you want Diana -she sticks out her tongue to then look ahead-

Diana: - heavy sighing to whisper then - Akko you're not going to change ever - smiling to see so animated Akko, decides to increase the speed of his broom-

In a process of race between Akko and Diana, without yielding neither of them until arriving at the cave, both decide to lower the speed, looking at each other they agree without saying anything Akko gets off his horse and Diana of his broom and then handing it to Akko

Akko: -Grabbing Diana's broom, tie her to the side of her horse's seat, grabbing her back and shield, gently caressing her mackerel looking at him carefully - Athyr left you in charge of the things that are left with you and Diana's broom , I can not take you inside the cave because I feel there may be something dangerous and I do not want to be hurt - feeling his horse bite his hair in response, causing a slight laugh - yes, yes, my friend, I promise to return in one piece and without any scratch, in order to give you the food that you love so much - she pats you - wait for us here -separating herself, she goes to where Diana is-

Diana: - smiling for having witnessed the scene, hums with affection - you get along very well with Athyr, do not you?

Akko: -Assembling his shield and on his left arm, he looks at Diana smiling- Yes, Athyr has been with me since I left my home, so we get along, it's the only memory that my parents left me before they passed away and they will support me to follow my dream ... it is the only memory I have of them and I do not want anything to happen to them - breathing deeply and then throwing the air looking at the cave decided - what my family will tell later, we will explore the cave and see what we can find! -Go into the cave decided-

Diana:-raising a slight eyebrow out of curiosity while thinking "Akko because you avoid that topic, I know it is to run out of family but do not tell me it generates much intrigue", walking behind Akko, raising his hand reciting a spell- Sphaera lucis ! - suddenly a sphere of light forms over them generating a slight laugh from Akko, causing an intriguing eyebrow to lift - what happens Akko? What made you laugh?

Akko: - smiling while looking at Diana - you are always cautious before everything or before the danger we can run, I like that too much about you Diana, I am very grateful that Castle/ School Luna Nova put us as teammates, even though we are not the same room for having our groups, having you as a companion makes me feel safe, thank you Diana - smiling-

Diana: - feeling a slight burning in her cheeks look away for the pain - nothing Akko, is something that I'm happy to do Akko, so let's continue the faster we get in search of the said artifact faster we can get out of here and go to Luna Nova.

Akko: - smiling for having listened to what Diana said, nodding her sword out sign with the sword forward- Come on and let's not stop so we tire of walking forward!

Without wasting time Akko and Diana began to walk through the cave, taking care of all danger, dodging traps, stopping small ogres or creatures that attack them for invading, the cave, the further they went, they realized something and they could not find what they wanted. that they were looking for, but keeping the hopes continue to advance until they notice something curious in one of the tunnels of the cave and it was a huge door with silver and gold details, both girls looked at each other and decide to approach, arriving at the door they decide to rest and think that do.

Akko: Diana - staring at Diana - do you think that what we are looking for back there? The Shiny Sword of the great Shiny Chariot

Diana: - looking at Akko as he thinks - let's hope that if Akko, because this search has extended more than planned - getting up to examine the door, noticing a writing, slowly placing one of his fingers on the writing to read it slowly-

Akko: - approaching Diana- is there something wrong Diana? What got your attention?

Diana: - looking at Akko worried- Akko are you sure you want to continue with this?

Akko: If Diana - she says completely decisively nodding - if I do not do this I will not be able to discover if the Shiny Sword is really there, the search will be in vain and Amanda will then make fun of us - pouting with annoyance - because she doubts about entering Diana

Diana: - sighing resigned while looking at the door - the writing says this "Brave those who interrupt the guardian's lair who take care of valuable treasures, people who enter will never leave the place alive, it is their decision to enter this lair and thus return or not your humble homes "

Akko: - swallowing while looking at the nervous door to hear that- Wow ... those who did that writing yes ... they did it to be scary and no one steals the treasures of this place ...

Diana: - nodding while analyzing the situation- do you still want to enter despite knowing this Akko Warning?

Akko: - knocking the door down while looking at Diana- Yes! -I run into the lair laughing animatedly-

Diana: - stifling a gasp for what Akko did, squeezing her nose while making a slight grimace of annoyance- AKKO! God, you will never care for anything! - running behind her friend, all worried while holding her wand, keeping alert-

Akko: The word care with me will never be on my side and you know that Diana! - running more to stop suddenly and look towards a rock all amazed-

Diana: - running while cursing internally not being in physical form and more for not being able to level with Akko in speed- Akko God wait for me ... - managing to reach Akko noticing how her friend is in a state of Shock while having her gaze fixed on a point of the lair, directing his gaze to that point and then letting out a squeak of amazement- Oh god ... if it was true ...

Akko: - coming out of shock to then look at Diana and then smile mockingly - I told you Diana, I trusted the information of Amanda and Constanze ... - looking forward walks with care - is the Shiny Sword ... sword that belonged to her Shiny Chariot who disappeared 10 years ago ... I thought I would never see her again - running quickly to the rock, decide to grab the sword and start to move it and with a gentle movement she manages to draw the sword, raising it carefully and shouting and jumping the emotion - I have the sword of Shiny Chariot, I have the Shiny Sword, oh god I thought I would never see her in my life nor did I think I would have her in my hands!

Diana: - being completely surprised - the sword accepted Akko as its owner ... - smiling carefully and softly looking at Akko excitedly jumping jumping screaming to have the sword-

Suddenly a loud rumble begins to be heard throughout the cave, causing Akko and Diana to tense up, suddenly a loud roar is heard, causing the two to go deaf for a moment, stunned look in the direction of the roar, putting both Nervous as they look at each other afterwards.

Akko: D-Diana ... the door n-did not say anything about a d-dragon, right? - approaching it slowly with care-

Diana: - denying all nervous while squeezing her wand scared- Akko ... we have to run out of here if we want to get out alive ... so close your eyes please ...

Akko: - closing her eyes while grabbing Diana's arm- what are you going to do D-Diana ...? Is it something that will save our lives by killing the dragon?

Diana: - Taking a deep breath to then blow the air, noticing that the dragon approaches them while snarling annoyed - is a spell that blinds the dragon for a moment, it can not kill it, but that will help us to escape so get ready Akko - closing his eyes screaming loudly- Crepitus Lucis!

Suddenly a big explosion is heard when Diana says the spell, listening to a strong roar of the dragon being a sign that the spell worked, take advantage of running away wishing the gods and the nine ancient witches not to chase them, going through the doors of the dragon's den, suddenly listening to another roar louder than before and loud rumbles behind them.

Akko: Oh god ... for the nine ancient witches ... because they did not hear our prayers - running quickly-

Diana: - screaming as she avoids looking back and noticing that Akko is leaving her behind - Akko! Do not leave me behind, god! Because a tragedy always happens when our luck improves!

Akko: - looking back, putting the Shiny Sword on her waist, she comes back and carries Diana - I think it's my bad luck to always bring catastrophes Diana, this is really not cute! - running very fast when listening to debris falling from behind and strong footsteps drowning a panicked gasp-

Diana: - clinging to Akko- I strongly support that, being always by your side something always happens that hurts us, but really when your luck Akko will improve and avoid these dangers! This could not be worse!

Suddenly the footsteps stop listening behind them causing Akko to stop looking around to see if the dragon left, but without warning the dragon with a jump falls in front of them and roars completely in front of his face causing a scream of panic to each one.


	2. Fight against the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Danger Dianakko Week 
> 
> Akko and Diana meet the exit blocked by the dragon guardian, without having more options they decide to fight against him to be able to escape and save their lives and thus look for a better escape resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day that I publish the next day the Dianakko Week, god cleaning Mondays in my house did not help me at all but here it is, on day 2 I hope you enjoy it!

Being in a very dangerous situation to see his only means of escape totally hindered by the dragon, Akko and Diana trembled of the nerves while they watched of moments noticing how pale they were without being able to escape, swallowed saliva waiting for some movement of the dragon.

Diana: Because things never go well - screaming as she clings and looks at Akko fixedly - when we get back to Luna Nova, remind me to have you blessed more often because it would be relatively good for us, since your luck in missions is never good Akko!

Akko: - Laughing nervously as she recoils backwards by the dragon listening to him move at the same time - it is not my fault that she has this luck, not even Lotte and Sucy explain how a person can run so much danger and do everything wrong days and still continue to invite

Diana: - hums at the comment nodding - I support the logic of Lotte and Sucy, and that is what always worries me about you Akko, but now we must get out of this, so some idea? - grabbing his wand to prepare for the worst -

Akko: - looking at different points where the dragon is, looking at the sides thinking, smiling suddenly at a bright idea where he knows that then the worst can be expected from his partner, watching Diana hums - I have an idea Diana, but I hope you'll forgive me for what I'm going to do

Diana: - raising an eyebrow slightly trying to guess what Akko thinks - Akko tell me what to do, if it is something dangerous you know full well that I will not let you, so first tell me your idea before we run more danger!

Akko: - Laughing nervously while denying - I will not tell you Diana, I just hope that when you sit in the air you turn carefully so you can catch on my back and run away - tensing the grip on Diana's arms and legs -

Diana: - stifles a little gasp as she already has the idea of the chestnut in her mind and more to feel how she moves to do that act - Akko ... please ... no ... it goes ... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Diana without being able to finish her sentence is sent quickly to fly into the air while giving a cry too strong and panic to feel with the force that Akko sends her to fly without warning, at the moment that Diana goes flying flying upwards the Dragon pays attention to Diana with the intention of taking advantage of and attacking her, taking advantage of the moment Akko takes out his normal sword to keep the Shiny Sword on his waist, having a determined look he screams loudly at the dragon while he jumps with great power.

Akko: HEY YOUR UNUSUAL DRAGON LOOK AT ME THAT I AM YOUR ATTACKER! - seeing that the dragon turns to see her to give a strong roar -

The dragon looking at Akko with too much annoyance roars loudly to then spit at him with force, at that moment Diana screams in panic as she sees the dragon attack as, at the same time, she falls down wishing that Akko hurries, Akko without wasting time using her shield to protect from fire, hits the dragon's snout to nail his sword in the right eye of the dragon listening to his roar of pain, an agile movement climbs the dragon's muzzle, runs to take a leap holding Diana in time in her back feeling that she clings to her tightly from her neck, falling to the floor completely stopped and but sliding on the floor as she pulls away from the dragon for a bit, looks back smiling a little while panting.

Diana: grabbing Akko hard while her eyes are closed while she talks seriously and loudly - Atsuko Kagari ... do not ever do that again ... - taking a deep breath to then raise her tone of voice - IN YOUR EVERYTHING THAT LIVES YOU LIFE AT LEAST THAT, I FINISH YOUR LIFE WITH MY OWN HANDS

Akko: - letting out a scream too loud for Diana's high-pitched voice, closing one of her eyes for that, looking at Diana a bit while grimacing - but the thought has served - starting to run at the sound of the dragon's roar - to be able to grab time and run! If we manage to flee and take some shortcut to return here we will live out of this!

Diana: - sighing to squeeze her nose - I hope ... that you are right Akko - while holding his wand - but just in case it is better to protect the rear not?

Akko: - running faster, feeling the roar of the dragon without hesitation nods quickly - I think it's a perfect idea to protect the rearguard Diana, just wait for that dragon to get tired and not pursue us anymore - shrieking a little at the thought of being pursued throughout the cave -

While Akko ran quickly to prevent the dragon from chasing them or being near, Diana was responsible for leaving the routes through which marked by their magic, Akko and being without energy so run, note a deviation seeing a huge lake lit by bright rocks and different creatures, without hesitation Akko goes towards the lake, going down to Diana on the way looks at her like a light puppy.

Diana: - arranging her hair while looking at Akko, slightly raising an eyebrow - what happens Akko, do not tell me you want to rest for a while ?, when you know that our lives may still be in danger

Akko: - screams in protest and complaint - I know Diana, but I had to run a whole trip and so you do not fall behind I brought you on my back, please just a moment of rest - looking at Diana with eyes of puppy and a pot of children - Please!

Diana: - Sighing resigned while looking at the lake fixedly - Akko is fine, you can rest a moment - listen as Akko collapses next to her, looking at her a little bit lying on the floor, turning her eyes to then look at the lake again - We will only rest for 10 minutes Akko, the dragon for what I hear is not near, surely he returned to his lair, we must take to grab and go to the end of this cave that has only brought us problems

Akko: - Closing her eyes as she stretches completely giving a sigh of pleasure for feeling relaxed - with 10 minutes are more than enough for my Diana - hums to then open her eyes and notice the serious expression of Diana - Oh man, do not you Say you're still mad at me for throwing yourself into the air?

Diana: - putting one of her hands on the disgusted waist to look at Akko coldly - If Akko, that still has me angry, as you may not think about your Akko acts, if your idea had failed I would have ended up with severe injuries or I would have died even worse

Akko: - stifles a moan as she gets up and approaches Diana - oh come Diana, you know I would not let anything bad happen to you - grab her cheeks - you're my partner as well as you are very important to my Diana - putting carefully his forehead with hers - I prefer to leave completely injured or die before something serious happens to you, My Diana

Diana: - being with a slight blush while looking away to avoid the look of his partner, that look that makes her so lost, giving a sigh of resignation and then crossing her arms - that's fine Akko, you've never let her Something bad happens to me - holding one of Akko's hands - Thank you Akko for always taking care of me and protecting me

Akko: - Smiling fondly, kneeling kissing his hand carefully - I will do everything to take care of you Diana, - rising carefully to see Diana all blushed by his act, rubbing his head carefully to release an innocent laugh, watching the exit - it's time to move and leave this cave, to go to Luna Nova and eat and relax, as I feel a brutal hunger that could compete against Jasminka to see who eats more meat dishes with full potatoes and rice

Diana: - laughing a little and then gently denying - you never change with your eating habits, remember that you will never be able to get past Jasminka, so give in to want to win Akko - starting to walk while looking everywhere while staying alert -

Akko: - deflates while walking next to Diana - Oh let Diana, let me dream of beating Jasminka - making a pout while crossing her arms -

Diana: - pat him on the back - he keeps dreaming about that then Akko, but I know you will not make it

Akko: - making a snort - what hopes you have in my Diana - listening to her partner laugh, causing Akko to growl and cross her arms more, but at the same time smiling as she enjoys the warm and soft laughter of Diana -

When the two of them walked through the cave they looked everywhere, keeping alert at all times, in case they saw the dragon or something that was much more dangerous than the dragon, without them realizing something followed silently and carefully, Akko without thinking he stops and looks back a little noticing something moving fixed his gaze, his instincts notice the danger once and without thinking about it he throws himself at Diana to be able to protect her.

Akko: Diana! Watch out! - screaming causing Diana to turn around, facing Diana in time to receive the direct hit of the claw on her shield and part of her armor, causing the impact to fly away -

For Diana everything was a slow-motion process, hearing Akko's scream, turning around and noticing the dragon that was behind them, seeing how one of his claws was going to hit her, but it did not happen as Akko faced him. she to protect it, receiving the blow she in its shield and part of its armor, but the force of the blow of the claw sent it to fly causing to hit against a pillar of the cave causing a scream of pain in Akko by the impact.

Diana: AKKO! - Without hesitation he runs to where Akko is, worried and scared to hear how loud that impact was heard against the pillar of thick rocks in the cave, sliding to embrace Akko taking care not to hurt her, listening to her companion's moans note that This keeps your eyes closed causing a slight relief when you realize you are conscious - Akko for god! Why did you do that! If that was for me because you decided to receive the blow - releasing small tears while caressing Akko's cheeks carefully -

Akko: - opening one of her eyes to be able to look at Diana and thus clean her tears carefully - Diana do not cry, I do not like you to cry - trying to sit down feels like Diana laying her back avoiding her to move - I did it because I did not want her I would hurt you worse than me, I for the armor I take the blow - hit your chest carefully and then complain of pain - but you would not have endured Diana, p-that's why I did it

Diana: - kissing Akko's hand carefully while playing with a lock of her hair - thanks Akko ... you have a certain point and it is that she could not stand the blow, but - looking at the angry dragon, while pulling out her wand - it's my turn now protect you Akko - helping Akko sit down to support her against the pillar, listening to Akko's complaints, then staring at her eyes - we'll get out of this Akko, let me take care of that dragon

Akko: - grabbing Diana's arm and then pull her gently and kiss her lips very carefully causing a strong blush on the face of Diana- n-we will take care of the two D-Diana, n-not you alone-trying to get up with the support of his shield staring at the dragon-

Diana: -supporting Akko against the pillar, she gently denies as she keeps control of her blush because of the kiss given by Akko- No Akko you will not move so you stay still, do not make any effort since Akko, let that I take charge, not for nothing I am the best witch of Luna Nova, your partner and more than all your Bride.

Akko: - Sighing resigned as he looks at her, smiling softly, but pained to hear the latest - Diana is fine, I know I will not convince you to change your mind, but if I see that everything goes out of control I will help you

Diana: - giving Akko a small kiss on the lips and then look her in the eyes - Akko is fine, if I see that I can not stand alone, you can interfere and help me - turning away and then look at the dragon walk towards him - your dragon and it's time you leave us alone, let us go now!

Axe: - roaring and laughing with force - insolent snotty, believe that I will leave you alone, you have seized a treasure that I have been careful for 10 years, that magic sword nobody is going to snatch the great dragon Ax

Diana: Go and you can talk - laughing mockingly - I thought you were pure roars and spit fire

Axe: - stomping the ground - what a witch can do against a dragon, you are nothing against us - digging their claws into the ground preparing to attack - they do not leave here

Diana: we witches are powerful and with one eye you can not see so - smiling with malice and then saying a spell - _Meridiem Lux!_

Suddenly a flash appears suddenly blind suddenly to the dragon by his only eye while Akko by the light shrieks loudly shouting to Diana to warn to do that, without losing time Diana spells two spells in a row Tie lapis solidus et lanceas lucis, When those spells are said several chains of completely solid stone trap the dragon to then appear several spears on top of Diana being thrown towards the dragon causing too many wounds and other deep ones causing Ax the dragon growls in pain as he struggles to free himself from the chains of her legs, she throws flames of fire to Diana is managing to block the flares with shields of magic or spheres of water and then against attacking with different spells including _Murowa, Lanceas lucis, Terra Spinis and Gladium Lucis_ , while Akko witnessed all drowning gasps For the fight, look carefully at any danger.

Akko: - managing to get up thanks to the help of her shield look at the fight in wonder - God in truth Diana at the moment of fighting is a goddess at the moment of fighting, she has no mercy against Axe - watching Diana run while dodging the attacks noticing that in dragon is released making Diana run faster - seriously in combat is much better than any other witch - looking at all warning signal, possible that your brain makes you have - damn! - He runs with great force as he growls in pain - because I did not notice his tail and in the direction he is pointing - taking a deep breath and then screaming - DIANA CARE

Diana: - stopping suddenly to hear the scream of Akko, looking in the direction where I hear Akko's scream, noticing that pointing up, directs his gaze to that point - Oh rays ...

Axe: I told you insolent witch, you can not against me - laughing derisively -

With an agile movement Ax hits the top of the cave in the location where Diana is causing this to hit a cry of fright, beginning to fall rocks quickly and thunderously, generating a very strong laugh from the dragon to see the show, waiting that the smoke dissipates, stifles a gasp for noticing a purple sphere on the floor.

Axe: How is it possible that you survived that avalanche !? - He hits the ground with his legs angry -

Diana: - panting as she falls with one of her knees to the floor, looks at the dragon and then laughs at him - you forgot that she was not here alone? - point carefully backwards while dispelling the magic sphere -

Akko: - holding her shield on top of Diana and her, keeping as strong as she can despite the pain to laugh - I'll be a knight's apprentice, but it does not take away the fact that with the magic of Diana and my shield we can create a fortress unbreakable - falling on your knees supported with your shield - not for nothing we are a good team together, n-you can not defeat us

Ax: - roaring with too much force - then I'll have to finish with the witch first to finish you knight, since then you would not be anything without her, so goodbye witch and thanks for giving me an entertaining fight - moving one of its legs in an agile way attacks in the direction of Diana -

Without stopping at any moment Akko grabs Diana and hugs her tightly, turning around and feels the direct blow on her back causing a cry of pain from the blow as well as feeling the claws of Ax go through her armor, being sent to Diana roll away from there, while Akko Akko protected completely without it hurt so much, crashing into a rock to finish growling in pain, looking at each other panting for the mistreatment decide to smile for being still alive.

Akko: - caressing Diana's hair with care - Diana is well or injured somewhere?

Diana: - letting out a choked sigh to see Akko, having a worried look touches Akko's back feeling something go down her back, she lets out a slight cry of worry - Akko I'm fine, but you're not, you have a wound in your back that is just bleeding and Akko seems to bleed a lot

Akko: - looking in the direction where Axe is approaching at a slow pace, then look at Diana - I know I have that wound on the back Diana, but now we need to finish Ax, to get out of here Diana and so you can attend my wounds - pulling the Shiny Sword from his waist, getting up with his help look at where the Ax is being the dragon completely close to them -

Axe: - making a grimace of annoyance - you are more resistant than rocks, but I hope that this - smiling with malice - is the last attack I will use against you

Akko: - tightening strength and with the energy that the Shiny Sword has left, looking at Ax with determination - you will not be able to finish with us, because I will finish you first Axe, I will not let you hurt my partner more and I will not let you make me more hurt, because I have a dream to fulfill, a goal to achieve and - looking at Diana for a moment noticing that he approaches her and then smiling - I have someone important to me whom I must protect and help her fulfill her greatest desire, as we have a home to return to, so prepare yourself Ax!

Suddenly the Shiny Sword begins to shine in a golden glow and then the gems each shine brightly. Axe witnesses that he decides to take steps backwards while Diana amazed covers her mouth, Akko with determination and determination while closing her eyes she hears a voice in his head telling him to do, when Akko opened his eyes a special glow was reflected.

Akko: It was nice to meet you Axe, but you've arrived here - smiling to say a word that remembers well from his childhood, moving his sword - **Noctu ... Orfei ... Aude ... Fraetor!**

When Akko says the word the Shiny Sword covers part of Akko's body with bright armor, the sword becoming bigger with unique glow, Akko runs in Ax's direction before he flees flying, with an impulse using the sword he jumps for a movement a great burst of light crosses Ax in half, causing him to die immediately, to fall down the Shiny Sword returns to normal without more force Akko is caught by someone in the air, to be Whose account is he smiling softly.

Diana: Akko ... how many times will I have to catch you in the air for wanting to end enemies like that - looking at where the dragon was before while they descend carefully - the Shiny Sword itself is too powerful and has too much power to take down a dragon so - looking at Akko - I congratulate you on getting to finish the Akko as well as you were great

Akko: - laughing embarrassed while hugging Diana - I like when you save me being in the air Diana, and I did the best I could do to be able to kill Diana all to save us both - looking to the side to see her horse moving restlessly as he approaches laughing more - Athyr I see that you could not wait any longer to see that we did not arrive - he caresses him with care -

Diana: - Smiling with embarrassment as she remembers Akko's words, looking at her fondly she comes over to give him a soft kiss on the lips listening to a squeak of blow by Akko's astonishment, causing to choke a slight laugh and then to stroke a lock of her hair - Thanks for being my special person Akko, for coming to my life and being my support my Akko

Akko: - beating his chest carefully to see Diana happy - you should not thank Diana, destiny united us and wanted us together, I will never leave you alone for anything in the world, it is the last thing I would avoid doing, you are my Diana and always, but we will always share many things together - yawning carefully to try to get up, falling exhausted in Diana's arms, look at her - I think we should go back to Luna Nova ... our house awaits us as a well-deserved rest after this we deserve without fail

Diana: I think it's an excellent idea to come back - looking at her wounds and then look at Akko - we must go back so that we heal our wounds, apart from the fact that we must eat so we can recover, - looking sideways making sure that no more creatures scream with _Tia Freyre_ force -

Starting the flight with no more to wait, Diana begins her return to Luna Nova with Akko in her arms sleepily and with Akko's horse following them closely, thanking the Shiny Sword for choosing Akko and thus saving them as well as thanks the nines Witches to get out of this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments with pleasure read them, have a beautiful and wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day and if you like me I would like to read your comments!


End file.
